The drug deal reunion
by Rachy09
Summary: When somebody unexpected shows up at Ste's door he promises to help them out, but it leaves him in danger, and now he needs someone to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

Ste woke up to a load bang on the front door. After the knocking kept going on for another 5 minutes, he decided he would go and see who it is. He got up and stormed to the front door, ready to moan at whoever was outside, knocking at 7 in the morning.

"Who do you think you are?!" He shouts as he opens the door, but his next words die on his lips, and he opens the door to find Declan there, with a suitcase, and a confused expression. "Where's dad?"

Ste didn't know what to say, he stuttered a lot "Erm…. Well"

After a second of standing there looking at each other Ste decides to let him in. After letting him in, they both take a seat, and sit there in silence.

"Ste, where is my dad?" Declan says, Ste sits there and stares into space, wondering how to answer Declan. "Well Declan, your dad… he.. well." Ste didn't know how to tell him. "What Ste?" Declan seems to know what is going to come. "He is in prison Dec. He has a life sentence" Ste said quickly. "What did he do?" Declan asked quietly. Ste looked around the living room of his new home, trying to find the right thing to say, " he killed someone, he killed a few people… but the got him when he killed Seamus". Ste turned to see Declan looking at him completely shocked "he killed my granddad!"

Ste wished he didn't have to tell him this. Declan was starting to getting up to walk out, Ste could tell he was angry. Before Declan got to the door, Ste stops him "he had a reason to kill him Declan, something horrible, Seamus deserved it". Declan looks confused, and askes Ste why, but Ste doesn't answer, he is not the right person to have this conversation with.

Instead he asks "what are you doing here Declan? Has something happened?" Declan sighs, giving up on getting an answer out of Ste. He walks back to the sofa, and sits down putting his head in his hands. Ste comes up next to him and sits next to him and asks "has something happened Declan, do you need something?"

Declan looks up at Ste, "yeah there was a reason I was here, I needed dads help. I have… I have gotten into trouble with someone back in Ireland. I need money, a lot of money, but I don't know where to get it from. That's why I was here; I need some money of dad." Ste looks at him, thinking. "What kind of person have you got into trouble with Dec?"

"I started doing some drug dealing, and it got out of hand. It turns out I owe a guy called Mickey £5000, this is why I needed dads help. He could get me the money" Declan says quietly, hoping Ste doesn't here him. Ste doesn't know what to say.

"Does he know you have left Ireland" Ste says after a couple a minutes of silence. Declan looks up at Ste, and tells him "no he thinks I am in Belfast and not Dublin".

Ste walks away with a sigh to go and get a drink, offering Declan one, which he refuses. Then he comes back, and sits next to him, "does your mom know you are here, does your mom know anything about what has happened?" Declan shakes his head straight away "no… no!" He gets up and starts pacing "she can't know Ste, she'll… she will kill me!" Ste looks at him, reassuring him "I won't tell her, but she will find out".

After another 5 minutes of awkward silence. Declan finally talks again "Ste will you help me." Ste looks at him with a confused look "I don't know how I can help Dec, I don't know where to get money like that from." Declan looks upset, he looks a Ste with pleading eyes "please I need your help, I need to get £5000 or he will kill me, mom and Paddy!"

Ste sighs "I will see what I can do, you can stay here for now, there are spare bedroom". Ste leads Declan to the spare bedrooms, and then closes the door, leaving Declan sitting on the bed, looking completely lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Ste

Ste wakes up all groggy and tired. He forgets for a moment that Declan is in the other room, but then he remembers, he sighs and gets up. As he walks towards the spare room, he notices the door is open, and that Declan isn't there. He walks downstairs, greeting his oldest sister Jess along the way "I don't suppose you have seen the brown haired kid who I let stay the night have you?" he asks, hoping she doesn't question why he is here. "Err… no babe, sorry I haven't, but there is a note for you on the kitchen table" Jess says politely.

Ste walks down the stairs, and finds the note, it is from Declan, and Ste reads it '_Hi Ste, I have popped out for a bit, I will be back late.' _ Ste looks at it; he can't help but wonder where he has gone, and what he is doing.

Ste decides he will ask Declan about it tonight, but for now he gets on with his day. The first thing he does is ring Trevor "Hi Trevor, I was wondering if you had a job for me and my mate?" he asks cautiously, hoping Trevor will say yes, after a couple of seconds of silence, which felt like minutes to Ste, Trevor finally answers, telling Ste to meet him at his club tomorrow.

Declan

After setting out early on the morning, he makes his way out of the village, and to the town. When he arrives, he stands there looking at the sight in front of him, the prison. He had to come here; he needed to know what his dad did.

As he walks towards the prison it gets darker and darker. When he gets to the front entrance, he asks "I am here for the visiting time" the guard doesn't even communicate, just nods and opens the gate. He gets to the front desk, and stares at the miserable looking women sitting behind the glass "I would like to visit an inmate?" He asks. The woman looks at him, "who is it you would like to visit" she says rather nicely. "Brendan Seamus Brady" Declan says quietly, letting the women hear him, but only barely. She nods, and moves onto the next area, Declan slowly takes the spare keys, mobile phone, and money out of his pocket. After doing all that he is allowed to go and sit in the visiting area, waiting, hoping that Brendan comes out.

After watching everybody else's close ones, he starts to realise that Brendan is not coming out, he sighs and stands up, determined not to stop until he sees his dad. He is close to the exit when he hears the door open at the opposite side of the room open, when he turns around he sees his dad standing at the door, just staring. Declan starts to move back to his seat, Brendan doing the same. When the finally get to their seats, they just sit there, looking at each other.

"Dad… what did you do to get in here" Declan asks, breaking the silence. Brendan looks at him, thinking what to say. "You don't want to know Deccy" Brendan replies quietly, with a weak smile. Declan then sits up straight, "I know it has something to do with granddad dad, what you did?!" Declan says again, anger in his voice. Brendan looks at him, completely shocked and nervous, "how did you know that" he asks, when Declan doesn't reply he asks again, with more anger "how did you know that Declan, who told you!" Declan looks at him briefly, and then looks away again "I'm in trouble dad" he admits, not answering Brendan's previous question.

Brendan sits there, looking at his son, sitting there upset. He sighs "what have you done Deccy, is Paddy, Eileen in trouble?" He asks, nervousness creeping in. "No… no dad, they are fine, they don't know what is happening" Declan answers quickly.

"So what have you done Declan?" Brendan asks, Declan can hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well, mom needed money, and… well I did the only thing I could think of" he casts his eyes down "I started selling drugs again" Brendan tuts under his breath, "how could you Deccy, you know what happened last time… Are you in any danger" Brendan asks after looking at Declan's wide-eyed, scared face.

Declan nods his head quickly "yeah dad, he…I… he caught me taking extra out the money I got, and when he added it all up, it came to £5000. He said I had to get him the money or he would kill me, and find my family and kill them." Brendan doesn't say anything for a while, he then notices the time, and sees he has half an hour left. "OK Declan, I don't have any money now, so I can't help you. Are you staying with anyone while you are here?" he asks concerned. Declan nods, but holds back on telling Brendan who, he sighs "I am staying with Ste dad" he whispers, Brendan looks up at him sadly "oh ok, that's good… he's… he will look after you" he says with a watery smile.

They sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, until Brendan asks "how is Steven, is he doing ok?" Declan comes back to reality "erm… yeah, yeah he is doing OK, he has some family round, a few of his sisters I think, they are living together in a big house now, all six of them." Brendan smiles then, a happy smile "I am glad, glad he has someone with him, I am glad he isn't alone."

As the visiting time comes to an end, Declan and Brendan start to get up; before Declan can do anything Brendan has him in a tight hug. "You can't tell Steven you have seen me, he will want to visit, and I'm not…I don't want him to see me like this, he doesn't deserve that, I want him to move on" Brendan says firmly, while pulling himself out of the hug.

When Declan gets back, it is late; he is hoping everyone is in bed. He sneaks in through the side door. But before he can get upstairs Ste is on him, telling him to come into the lounge. Declan sighs as he walks back down the stairs and into the lounge. Declan ask "what you up to?" when he gets to the lounge. Ste is sitting there looking at him "where have you been all day Declan?" Ste asks, Declan looks at him, trying to think what to say "I have just been out, I went to see if there was any jobs, so I could start to getting the money" he says hoping it was a good enough lie to believe.

Ste believes him, they sit there in silence. "I may have found a way for you to earn money" Ste says after a couple minutes. Declan looks at him "how?" he asks. Ste gets up, and starts to walk out the room, when he reaches the door he turns around "I will tell you tomorrow, it has been a long day, I am tired." He then turns and leaves, leaving Declan to wonder what Ste could be planning. He sits and starts to think about it and also when he could visit Brendan again, as he wanted to keep him updated on what Ste was doing. He would find a way to get his dad out of prison.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Declan wakes up later than he wanted to. After staying up all night wondering how he would get the money. He decides to get up, when he opens his door; he instantly smells bacon and eggs, and starts to walk towards the source of the smell. When he reaches the kitchen, he notices one of Ste's sisters cooking breakfast; he instantly regrets coming in, as she turns, he feels the awkwardness of not knowing her name.

"Er… err, hi" Declan says awkwardly. Looking anywhere but at her. "Hey, how are you, do you want any breakfast" she says sweetly, with a warming smile in her face. "I am Kayla by the way" she says one again with a smile on her face. Declan smiles at her, while sitting down "go on them, if there is any going spare" he says, while looking at her.

After a Kayla had placed a plate of breakfast in front of Declan, she sat down in the chair opposite him. Declan glanced at her occasionally while eating. After they had finished eating, Declan took the dishes, going to put them in the dishwasher. He noticed while walking there that somebody was walking down the stairs, Kayla heard it to, and got up, walking over next to Declan to start making coffee. Another sister made her way into the kitchen, Declan was starting to worry, he didn't want to be disliked by Ste's sister, so he decided to make a quick get away, but before he could Kayla was talking to him "I am sorry, it will get busy in here soon, don't suppose you could help." Declan looks at her pleading eyes, and nods.

Declan notices that the sister who was walking down the stairs, is not running about, he decides not to move, just in case he gets in the way. "Kay, don't suppose you have seen my other heel have you, I kicked them off when I got home yesterday, and I can't find it now?" the sister askes, he voice distance. "Yeah, it's here Soph" Kayla shouts. '_Sophie, the oldest one is Sophie' _Declan thought to himself, trying to remember all the names.

Sophie got herself a flask of coffee and left through the back door. After she had left, Declan started to make himself a cup of coffee, "do you want a cup of coffee Kayla" he asks looking round at her. She nods and smiles politely. After he has made the coffee, he joins Kayla at the window seat, handing her the cup. "So is Sophie the oldest of you lot?" Declan asks, Kayla looks at her and shakes her head "oh no, she is the second eldest, Jess is the eldest" she says while looking at Declan, then giggling at his confused expression. "Jess is the eldest, then Sophie, then me, Ste, Molly, Lily and then Grace" she says, Declan nods.

After a couple of moments of sitting there, looking out at the garden, both Kayla and Declan hear sets of footsteps walking down the stairs "here I go" Kayla says as she gets up walking to the kitchen area and putting another batch of coffee on and some toast. As Declan sees another three sisters walk in, so he gets up and walks over to Kayla to help her. She looks thankful for the help.

"OK you two, you need to get to Uni and college, so hurry you arses up" she says, with a very strong, commanding voice, not like the one she uses to talk to Declan. "Now!" she shouts as Lily and Molly mess about walking slowly, hoping to be late. As Molly and Lily make their way into the kitchen, Declan notices how Molly looks exactly like Ste. Declan notices Jess walks in, and sits down minding her own business, eating her toast and drinking her tea. She looks up and stares at Declan, who is keeping himself busy loading the dishwasher, "so are you one of Ste's special friends or just normal friends" she says in a motherly tone, commanding answers. Declan turns around, and looks nervously around the room, and then at Jess who nods for him to sit in front of her, so he does that, while he sits down he says "I don't know what you mean?" in a questioning tone. "I mean… since living with him, I sometimes wake up to random people who I have never seen, they wait for Ste to wake up, and when he does, the person is waiting for him, Ste comes down, tells the person to piss off, and they leave." Declan looks shocked, hoping it isn't what he thinks it is, "do they stay in the same bedroom, is it that kind of friend" Declan asks, Jess looks up, looking at his facial expression "no, none of them have ever stayed in his room" Declan sighs with relief, glad that hasn't done anything like that. He looks up and notices Jess is still staring at him, waiting for an answer "oh no, I am… I was… I'm friends with him, and my dad knew him before he left. I have ran away from my mom, because she hates me, the last time I ran away I stayed with Ste, until he forced me to go to my dad. I know Ste will take care of me" he says quickly. Jess looks at him "so when is Ste going to force you onto your dad?" she asks. Declan thinks for a moment, trying to find a way to answer without letting the sisters know about Brendan being in jail "well… he… I, I can't stay with him, he is busy, on business or something." Jess looks at him, warming to him "well you are welcome to stay here, as long as you don't smoke, or are an alcoholic." she says, smiling. "Anyway, I should be getting off to work" she says, while picking up her flask and car keys she adds "we will talk more when I get home" and then she leaves.

When she has gone, he notices that Kayla, Molly and Lily have all been staring at him. They stare for a moment longer "ok, we need to get going, the traffic is havoc at this time" Kayla says while walking towards the stairs. "Oi Ste, get up, we need a lift!" she screams up the stairs, after a couple of seconds, Declan hears movement upstairs. Kayla makes her way back into the kitchen, once again making another batch of coffee for Ste, and she also gets another piece of toast. When the toast is done, Ste is making his way down the stairs. When he walks into the kitchen, he looks straight at Declan "ooh, unlucky, I see you were awake for the morning rush… did Jess pin you down with loads of questions?" he asks when he sat down. Declan smiles making his way to the table to sit down as well "yeah, but it's OK I think, she didn't kick me out, so I suppose that's good.. right?" he asks while looking around for the answer, both Ste and Molly nod at the same time, while Kayla says "yeah."

After Ste had eaten breakfast, he, Declan, Kayla, Molly and Lily made their way to Ste's car. "OK, Declan you are in the front with me, I am not putting you in the back with Mols and Lils, they will kill you" he says while looking behind at the both.

The journey is long and tiring, they drop Lily of first at Hollyoaks College, then Molly to University, and finally Kayla to her work. When it's just them two in the car, Declan asks "why does Molly look so much like you?" Ste drums his fingers on the steering wheel "she is my twin, I didn't even know I had one until mom told me" he says while looking straight ahead "I know it's weird she is going to uni, but she has her reasons" he also says, answering the next question on Declan's lips.

After driving for another 30 minutes, Declan notices they are heading away from Hollyoaks Village, and the house. He looks around trying to figure out where he is "where are we going?" he asks curiously, Ste briefly looks at him, and then back straight ahead, "you said you needed to raise money to pay this Mickey guy, well I have found way." After a couple of minutes of silence, Ste turns and pulls up in a dark alley "this is just one job, the bloke he owes me a favour, yes it is drug dealing before you ask, but only this once, and then that's it. You take the money and pay back the Mickey guy, but you have to promise me you will not deal again?!" Ste says. Once Declan has nodded in agreement with what Ste said, he watches Ste get out of the car; he does the same, and follows him to the only door in the alley.

As they both wait outside the door, he can't believe that all this may be over in a couple of hours. The automatic door slowly opens, and Ste and Declan make their way inside, the door closing behind them, shutting them off from the outside world, into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ste and Declan both stand there at the bottom of steps for a couple minutes. "OK, let me do all the talking," Ste said while turning to walk up to the steps. When they got to the second floor, the door was already open, Ste could see Trevor sitting at the bar facing away from the door. Ste took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Ste!" Trevor said in a mocking tone, "long time, no see" he added. Declan hesitated before going in the door. Before he could make it in the room he heard Ste say "you still owe me a favour Trevor" calmly. There was a moment of silence "yeah I do don't I" Trevor replied. Ste smiles, "good, then I need a favour" he says, Trevor looks at him without answering, and Ste adds "I need to do one more deal, and it needs to get me £5000 in cash," Trevor looked up then "that's a big ask Stevie boy" he says, while walking round to get another drink, offering Ste one which he rejects "and why do you need that kind of money."

"It's for a friend, he owes someone that sum of money" Ste says, while looking around at the door. Trevor follows his gaze "and I suppose he is out there… you're invited in mate" he says, still looking at the door. Declan slowly makes his way into the bar, only to stop dead in his tracks, he stares at Trevor, at the same time Trevor gets up, quickly, looking at Ste, then back at Declan "well I don't believe it, how you doin' Declan" Trevor says, while smirking. Ste looks between them, completely confused. "Ste it's… this… Mickey" Declan says in a frightened tone, before heading out the door, running down the stairs, exiting through the back door.

Ste sits there completely confused, looking at Trevor, who expression has changed from calmness to anger. Trevor slowly turns to Ste, "was that your mate?" he asks, still looking at Ste. Ste looks at the floor, trying to avoid Trevor's deadly stare, he nods slowly "yeah that was him… do you know him?" Ste ask looking up at Trevor, "yeah I did Stevie, funny story, he is the one who owes me £5000." Ste knows what is about to happen, so he starts to get up and tries to make his way to the door, but before he gets there it is closing, and he hears it look from the outside.

He turns back to see Trevor rolling up his sleeves. Before he knows what is happening, he is being punched in the ribs; he tries to back away, but ends up backing up into the wall. "I'm sorry Trevor… I didn't know, I was trying to…" before he can finish what he is saying, he gets punched in the face. He falls to the ground, he is blacking out, but before he blacks out completely, he feels himself falling on the cold hard ground. After a couple of minutes of lying on the ground, his vision starts to come back, he gets up before Trevor or his men come back for round two. He pushes himself off the ground, and runs, ignoring the pain of his ribs.

The first place he heads for is A&E, as he makes his way inside, he is hoping Declan is alright, but at the same time, he is furious with him. After around three hours in A&E, Ste is finally leaving, with bruises on his ribs. He goes back to Trevor's club, because he remembers his car is there. He gets in his car and drives of quickly before anyone sees him.

As he pulls up to his house, he looks at the time; he still has around 40 minutes before everybody comes home, and starts asking questions. When he pulls onto the drive, he notices Declan sitting on the step, he fury comes back to him, he gets out the car, slamming the door to, and walks right up to Declan. "What the hell was that Declan?!" he asks in fury. "Ste… I'm sorry, that man, he was Mickey" Declan says with a worried voice. Ste looks at him confused "no him… that's my mate, he was going to let us do one job for him."

"I need to tell you the entire story please, can we go inside" Declan says, hoping he hasn't been kicked out of the house after running. Ste sighs, and gets up, wincing a bit from the pain of his ribs. "Fine come on" he says while opening the door and setting down his keys "we have about 45 minutes before everybody gets home." They both walk into the lounge, Ste moving toward the kitchen and getting a drink of water for himself, and Declan. "OK what's the whole story Declan?" Ste asks while sitting down next to Declan. Declan starts telling Ste "I only started off a small dealer, but then I became well known, and before I knew it I became close to Mickey, I became his sort of right hand man. And I only met him once, but I remember him, and that man in there was him Ste! I remember him telling me about working in many different places, mainly in the UK. But then it went wrong, when I tried to keep more money than was planned, I tried to explain to him I needed it, I told him I needed it for my family. So one day, I was going up there to get the drugs for the deal, and as soon as I get to the door, I get dragged in, and then I am being punched in all different directions, by multiple people. Then I remember Mickey saying, 'if you don't get my money back, I'll kill your family', and then I got chucked out on the street and woke up a week after in hospital" Declan then looks up at Ste with fear over his face. Ste sits there looking into space, thinking about what to do.

Ste then nods to himself "OK, well we will have to think of another way to get the money, but we will get the money for you Declan, ok." Ste gets up then and walks into the kitchen "just forget it for now, we will sort it out tomorrow, start a fresh in the morning. Come and help me with dinner, I promised I would do it today" he says to Declan when he gets into the kitchen. Declan sighs and gets up, going to help him. Declan stands there for a bit, just standing, "sorry about what happened, do the cuts hurt, or your ribs. Do you need any painkillers?" Declan asks, while cutting up some potatoes. "Nah, I am alright Declan. I just hope the girls don't question me about it." They prepared and cooked the rest of dinner in silence, Ste was glad when Kayla, Molly, Lily and Grace came in together, laughing and joking with each other. As Molly, Lily and Grace went upstairs to put their college and school stuff away, Kayla stayed downstairs, sitting herself at the kitchen counter. "So you two been up to anything good today?" she asked, while looking through the post. "No, nothing really, just took Declan around the city centre." Ste says before Declan can get a word in.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Ste turns to look at Kayla, "do you know when Soph and Jess will be home, because dinner is nearly done." Jess and Sophie made their way in practically one after the other and went straight upstairs, coming down a couple of minutes later in tracksuits, along with Molly, Lily and Grace. As they all sit down for dinner, Declan keeps staring at Ste, hoping that they haven't put themselves into more trouble. Ste looks at Declan then, giving him a reassuring look, before asking his sisters about their day.


End file.
